Double Date
by insanegolfur
Summary: First dates aren't always what they're cracked up to be. Het fic: Logan/Camille & Carlos/Stephanie
1. Predate jitters

**A/N: **I'm back! ^_^ This story was written in response to a prompt over at the forums. Hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Big Time Rush.

* * *

"Carlos, would you hurry it up? Camille and Stephanie will be waiting for us in the lobby."

Carlos is running around like a madman.

"Have you seen my helmet?"

"Helmet? Oh come on, you won't need that. I'm sure Stephanie can resist the urge to smack you, should you say or do something stupid," Logan says with a smile.

Carlos shoots him an evil glare, but then thinks about that statement. "You really think so?" he asks with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"She said yes, didn't she?" Logan responds as he tosses Carlos his helmet from the counter.

"Ha, ha, very funny. " Carlos retorts as he rushes past Logan.

Carlos is out the door and doubles back, "So, you coming?" He then rushes to the elevator.

Logan chases after him. "Hey, not fair!"

* * *

"Camille, would you stop pacing?"

"How can you be so calm? This… this… this… is a… a… a…"

"… date?"

"Yeah… and?"

"Well, I've never been on one and I'm freaking out."

Stephanie gets up, grabs Camille by the shoulders and forces her to breathe.

"I don't get why you're freaking out. Logan obviously likes you. He did finally get the guts to ask you out."

The normally jubilant, bubbly Camille answers like a lost child. "Yeah, but…"

"No, 'buts.' If it helps, don't think of it as a date. It's just the four of us hanging out, and just see where things go from there."

_Ding!_

Stephanie sees the boys step off the elevator. "So, just take a deep breath and act normal… they're here."

"Hey, girls. You both look amazing!" Logan greets them and Carlos nods enthusiastically as his helmet shifts with the movement.

Stephanie chuckles. "Thanks. You two don't look so bad yourselves. I like the helmet, Carlos."

Carlos' face lights up and he flashes the I-told-you-so-look toward Logan

Logan offers Camille the lily he was holding. "Jo told me these are your favorite."

Camille turns a light shade of red and smiles her thanks.

A few moments of silence follow that unnerves both Stephanie and Logan. It is pretty odd that their respective dates, the normally animated ones, are subdued and quiet.

Breaking the tension, Logan looks at his watch and announces, "So, time is of the essence if we want to make the movie. Shall we?" He offers his arm to Camille.

Carlos mimics the gesture toward Stephanie. The girls accept and they exit the lobby to walk the three blocks to the theatre.


	2. LoganCamille

**A/N:** I've run out of things to say, soooo... just enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any rights to BTR.

* * *

"Camille, are you okay?" Logan asks after a block of relative silence. He had tried to make small talk, but was met with short answers or a shake of the head.

"Hmm… what? Oh… yeah. Just thinking."

Logan frowns and focuses his eyes on the cracks in the sidewalk. "About how this is a bad idea and you should have said 'no'?" Logan ponders aloud, his lack of self-confidence rearing its ugly head.

Camille stops dead. That statement sent a knife through her heart.

They are still arm and arm, so when Camille stops, Logan keeps going and bounces back like a rubber band.

Logan chuckles, making a poor attempt at covering _that_ up and returns his focus on the sidewalk. Camille doesn't notice and stares at him dumbfounded.

"How could you say that? Saying 'yes' is the smartest thing I've done since moving out here!" she practically yells.

Logan lifts his head and she can see the doubt fade back into the shadows and a tiny smile form.

"Then why have you been so quiet?" Logan cautiously asks.

Camille lets out a sigh and rocks back and forth on her toes. "Well… ummmm…" She bites her lower lip trying to find the words.

Logan senses her uneasiness and takes hold of her hand. He takes a deep breath. "Camille, I still don't know why you chose me, but I'm glad you did."

Camille stops rocking and squeezes Logan's hand. It's her turn to take a deep breath.

"Ok, I'm afraid that once you really get to know me, you'll get annoyed and YOU'LL think that this was a bad idea."

Horror and pain enter Logan's eyes. He doesn't know how to respond, but does the only thing he felt was right. He pulls her into an embrace.

Camille is surprised at first, but gradually melts into his arms and returns the embrace. It is at that moment that she understands how Logan really feels about her.

Logan breaks the hug and looks into her eyes. "Camille, why would you ever think that? It is your personality and care-free attitude that make you special."

Camille's eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Please don't cry. I just want you to know that you are worth having someone to like you and care about you for who you are. Never be afraid to be you."

They stand in silence for a few moments and calm and peace falls over them.

"Soooo… can we try this again?" Logan asks offering his arm.

Camille smiles that gorgeous big smile. "Absolutely!" she exclaims slipping her arm into his.

They've been walking a while when they realize something. "Hey, where are Carlos and Stephanie?" Camille asks.

Logan turns around and sees Carlos climbing a tree and Stephanie laughing like crazy.

"Hey, Carlos! What are you doing?"


	3. CarlosStephanie

**A/N:** I never realized how much I loved the Carlos/Stephanie relationship until I started writing her. I really wish she'd come back. She "completes" Carlos and totally gets him. I really don't like this whole girlfriend of the week that they're doing. Stephanie needs to come back.

**Disclaimer: **I still have no claim on BTR. :(

* * *

"Soooo… Carlos." Stephanie breaks the silence.

Carlos stops abruptly and shoves his hands in his pockets. His face contorts into some awkward expressions as he tries to stay calm.

Stephanie smiles at Carlos' awkwardness.

"I'm gonna ask you a question."

Carlos goes into defense mode, preparing himself for the question.

She can't help but smile bigger. "Can I wear your helmet?"

Carlos' face lights up and he excitedly takes off his helmet and starts to put it on Stephanie's head, but stops mid-air.

"Ummm… can I?" Carlos asks her, motioning placing the helmet on her head.

Stephanie chuckles and tilts her head in his direction.

Carlos excitedly, but gently places it on her head. She takes a minute to let it settle.

"I can see why you like wearing this. It's comfy," she tells him.

"See, you get it!" Carlos exclaims. "All the guys have just gotten used to it and stopped asking, but they just never understood."

Stephanie gives a sarcastic scoff. "They don't know what they're missing. You probably have way more fun than they do."

Carlos gets quiet and starts walking. The smile on Stephanie's face fades as she watches a disheartened Carlos continue down the block.

After getting over the shock, Stephanie takes off the helmet and goes after him.

"Carlos, wait up!" she calls out.

Carlos doesn't exactly stop, but slows down to a crawl to allow her to catch up with minimal effort.

Stephanie catches her breath and matches Carlos' cadence. In a voice just above a whisper, she apologizes. "I'm sorry for whatever it is I said back there that upset you. I didn't mean it."

She brings his helmet into his line of sight and when he looks at her, she gestures putting the helmet on his head. A tiny smile creeps onto his face and he nods. They both stop. She lets out a sigh and places the helmet on his head. They stand there a few moments, exchange awkward smiles, and then Stephanie turns to follow Camille and Logan.

Carlos grabs Stephanie's hand before she can take a step.

"No, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything." Carlos explains while focusing his attention to the cracks in the sidewalk. "It's just… I don't get to do a lot of fun things."

Stephanie's eyes widen in disbelief. "But I see you guys do a lot of stuff."

"Yeah… _together_." Carlos emphasizes that last word.

The light bulb turns on for her and she frowns.

"I love the guys like brothers, but they're just as protective as brothers. They think I wear the helmet because sometime in my childhood I got a concussion or something, and Logan got it into Kendall and James' heads that someone needs to keep an eye on me at all times."

Stephanie pulls him into an embrace.

Carlos continues, "Unlike them, you actually understand that I wear the helmet like someone else would wear a hat. It's just comfortable." He lets out a sigh and wraps his arms around Stephanie.

A million thoughts go through Stephanie's head, but there's only one that makes her smile and will probably make Carlos happy.

She breaks the embrace and holds Carlos out at arms length. "I have an idea. Let's say you and I ditch the movie and go hang out at the park."

Carlos' face lights up at the idea, but then dims just as fast. "What about Logan and Camille?"

"We'll catch up with them in a minute and let them know. I'm sure they won't mind," she assures him. "Plus, I think it'd be fun to roll down that huge hill, play on the jungle gym, and maybe climb a tree or two. I've never climbed a tree, but I've always wanted to."

"Really, you've never climbed a tree? It's super easy, just watch!"

Before she can say anything, Carlos is at the base of the nearest tree. She watches as he climbs with agility and freezes when he freezes.

"Carlos, are you okay?" she asks as she runs to the base of the tree.

"Ummm…" he responds in a whisper. "I think I picked the wrong tree."

"Why's that?"

"There's a squirrel up here that looks like he's ready to pounce."

Stephanie tries to hold back laughter, but a chuckle escapes.

"It's not funny!"

At that, she can't hold it in any longer. She has to balance herself against the tree because she's doubled over in laughter.

In the distance she faintly hears Logan's voice.


	4. The Truth Hurts

**A/N:** Hello amazing people! So sorry it's taken me so long to get this next chapter out. Been really busy with school and not long after the last chapter I lost my muse. Luckily she found me again. Really hope that you enjoy this chapter and that I can get the next one out soon.

Big thanks to my sis and amazing beta, Clarry! 3

* * *

Just as Camille and Logan arrive, Carlos is preparing to jump down to the ground 10 feet below.

"Don't you DARE!" Logan yells up to Carlos.

Carlos is startled and has to steady himself on the stump. He catches Logan's daring eyes that say "jump-and-I'll-tell-the-guys-and-you-won't-be-out-of-our-sight-ever-again."

By this point, Stephanie had stopped laughing and is standing next to Camille watching this exchange unfold. Camille looks to her and mouths _"What's going on?"_ Stephanie shakes her head and walks over to Logan.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Logan yells up, frustration, fear, and worry all evident in his voice.

He feels a gentle touch on his arm and takes a deep breath. He opens his mouth to say something, but realizes that the person wasn't who he thought.

"Ca… oh… Stephanie," Logan sighs, "can you tell me why Carlos is in that tree?" he asks as calmly as he can.

"I asked him to," she responds nonchalantly.

"YOU. DID. WHAT?"

"I asked him to teach me to climb a tree," she answers as a smile forms on her face.

Logan stares at her, dumbfounded.

Carlos finally gains his composure and climbs slowly back down the tree. He takes a spot next to Stephanie and Camille takes the opportunity to stand next to Logan.

Carlos opens his mouth to say something, but Logan cuts him off.

"WHAT THE HELL? THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO HAVE GONE CLIMBING! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!"

Stephanie looks to her date. She could have sworn he was her height at the beginning of the date, but in the span of Logan yelling, Carlos seemed like he shrank to no taller than two feet. She couldn't take it.

"BUT HE DIDN'T!"

"But he could have," Logan retorts.

"Look at him, Logan! When he was climbing that tree, he was the happiest I've seen him, now he looks like a lost puppy. How DARE you make him feel like this!"

Carlos is beaming; no one has ever stood up to his friends before. They usually just accept what the guys tell them and do not try to understand him.

"Bu… bu… but," Logan begins to argue until Camille stops him.

Camille understands what Stephanie's talking about. She turns Logan towards her, "Logan, I know you care for Carlos, but he needs to be able to do things on his own."

Carlos, confidence returned, addresses his friend, "Look, Logan. I appreciate that you guys watch out for me, but for once would you let me have fun?"

A huge smile appears on Stephanie's face and she reaches over to take Carlos' hand.

"Isn't it you who always says 'One can only learn through experience'?"

Logan stammers as he tries to refute the statement, but gives up while hanging his head in defeat.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, can we try to start this date thing over?"

Stephanie playfully punches Carlos.

"Ow! What was that for?"

She just smiles.

Logan looks over at Camille, who gives him a knowing smile.

"Oh, all right." Logan knows that with Stephanie around, he isn't going to win this fight.

Stephanie lifts hers and Carlos' hands up in victory. "On that note… we have a little change in plans."

Logan rolls his eyes and prepares himself for the next bombshell.


End file.
